


Severed Alliances

by ScribeOfRhapsody



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Celestial made me do it, Dark!Noctis, Death, Gen, Ravus made an oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOfRhapsody/pseuds/ScribeOfRhapsody
Summary: The dread that poured into Ravus’ gut matched the blood that was spilling from the Lucians. The blood that was spilling from his ally.His rage fizzled out like an actual fire would have in the deluge that was surrounding them.…What had he done?





	Severed Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M LATE TO THE PARTY. Based on what happens if you fail the first QTE in the Ravus fight. CelestialCelly made me do it. Blame her. [She](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417996), [Orphelwe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368108), [SeleneDarkbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458322), and I all tackled this prompt. Check out their versions too!

At first, Ravus had felt a savage rush of satisfaction.

The battle had barely yet begun, but victory was already assured to him – assured by the blade which he’d just driven straight into his opponent’s stomach. This insolent Lucian would no longer stand in his way–

The Lucian lowly raised his head, the motion wavery and uncoordinated – precisely the opposite of everything Ravus had seen from him in the hours prior. The Lucian dragged his gaze from the sword in his stomach to look at Ravus, his face already noticeably paler.

The dread that poured into Ravus’ gut matched the blood that was spilling from the Lucians. The blood that was spilling from his _ally. _

His rage fizzled out like an actual fire would have in the deluge that was surrounding them.

…What had he _done?_

This man who was little more than a_ boy _had been fighting at his side not ten minutes ago, and now he was…

Choking. He was choking because there was blood crawling up his throat and bubbling out onto his lips.

Ravus grunted as the Lucian’s legs gave out and his full weight fell onto the sword. Ravus released the hilt, hands instinctively moving to grasp the boy’s shoulders and help lower him to his knees.

It would have been more proper to lay him down, Ravus thought, but he couldn’t when the sword was still… And if he removed the sword…

…Oh, what matter was it? The deed had been done. The boy was dying either way. Only the best healing magic could save him now, and Ravus had none of that.

“Pl… please…” the Lucian said thickly, his voice half-smothered by the sound of the falling rain and a gurgling wetness in his throat. “It won’t…” his breathing hitched, a raw flicker of agony flashing over his face, “…bring her back.”

Even now, he was pleading for the life of that rotten Prince instead of his own.

The Lucian’s head bowed a bit, his gaze clouding somewhat, and Ravus reached down to grasp the sword of his hilt again, tearing the blade out as quickly and painlessly as he could before dropping it.

The boy contorted, a strangled scream forcing his way out of him before he slumped to the side. Ravus caught his shoulders yet again, this time lowering him fully down to the wet stone beneath them. It was impossible to tell how much blood he’d lost given the downpour, but his still fading pallor told Ravus well enough.

Guilt lay thick on the back of Ravus’ tongue, his throat tightening and shortening his breaths.

The Lucian wasn’t looking at him any longer. He was looking at the sky, eyes still holding a glaze as his form began to tremble.

“I b-beg you… spare him…”

This was not right. This was not what he’d intended.

Ravus had killed many times before, but never had it felt so senseless and… cruel.

A rattly wheezing from the Lucian’s chest, and Ravus knew he didn’t have long. He was fighting, though, clinging to life.

He was suffering.

Ravus reached back with his real hand, finding the hilt of his second weapon there.

“…I’ll stay my blade from him, for the time being.” He tried to keep the waver out of his own voice. “I did not intend…” he trailed off as he noted the Lucians shaking increase, his lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes projected his pain.

“…I am sorry.” The words fell flat and felt entirely useless, and Ravus couldn’t take it anymore.

He’d already killed this boy. He needn’t make him suffer any longer.

Ravus flipped the familiar weight of his dagger around and drove the blade into the Lucian’s heart.

There was a last, shocked gasp from the boy, his body seizing for just a moment before the tension drained completely, leaving him limp and with faint surprise lingering as his last expression.

Ravus raised his hand, hesitating and hover over the Lucian’s face.

Did he even have the right?

No. Probably not. But he was the only one here.

He trailed his hand over the boy’s face, closing his eyes.

A noise that sounded twisted and awful to Ravus’ own ears tore from his throat.

He’d lost Lunafreya, and now he’d taken the life an innocent.

He’d even destroyed any chance of fulfilling Lunafreya’s calling for her – Noctis and his remaining men would never allow him the chance to assist them.

All his work, all these years…

All was for naught.

* * *

“I fought at your side.”

Ravus gripped the railing he was holding onto tightly, his legs barely supporting him after the fall he’d just endured.

“I s-suppose I should have seen your betrayal inevitable. You abandoned your own s-sister a-after all.”

Ravus knew. He knew that the staggering, bleeding figure before was one of Ardyn’s tricks, but that didn’t stop the shock from overloading his already throbbing head.

The young Lucian he’d killed – _Ignis_ had been his name – was stumbling towards him with one hand pressed over the gaping stab wound in his front. Scourge was also marring his left side, eating away at his flesh and oozing.

“Enough, Ardyn…” Ravus growled. He didn’t need the reminder. It was clear enough in his memory already. For every action he took to assist Noctis, another flash of what he’d taken from him came to mind.

A friend. An older brother, of sorts.

Losing Luanfreya and Ignis both at once must have shattered the young King, but still he was pushing on. He was stronger than Ravus anticipated. Willing to do what needed to be done.

Ravus’ doubts had been proven wrong. His fit of rage that had killed an innocent man was baseless. Pointless.

“None shall accept you now.” The illusion kept staggering forwards, a hand outstretched. “Betrayer. Friend feller.”

Ravus clung the railing to try and steady himself as he recoiled from the illusion. “Get away from me.”

“Oh, I think not.” The illusion spoke with Ardyn’s voice, and then it warped, snagging Ravus’ throat in its grip before he could so much as blink. “I have far too good a plan for you to let things come to that.”

Ravus screamed as the Scourge spread from the illusion’s fingers and onto his own skin.

* * *

His world was hazy.

His world was agony.

“Kill me… End it…”

The look in the young King’s eyes was far darker than it should have been as he summoned a familiar pair of daggers.

“With _pleasure._”


End file.
